


We Are The SAS

by HMSquared



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Celebrations, Companionable Snark, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Making Love, Making Out, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After the Tournament of Champions, the SAS celebrates.
Relationships: Seamus “Sledge” Cowden/Mike “Thatcher” Baker/James “Smoke” Porter/Mark “Mute” Chandar
Kudos: 11





	We Are The SAS

“There we are!” James shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Mark, who was standing in the kitchen making popcorn, jumped.

“Calm down.” He’d already been conned into making popcorn, he wasn’t letting James have everything. The older operator grinned.

“Sorry, mate, I’m just cheering on our boys.” Mark poured two bowls of popcorn and walked into the common room. James was sprawled out on one of the couches, watching the TV excitedly. Seamus and Mike were on the field, chatting with Mira good-naturedly. “And the crowd’s buzzing, too!”

“Do you want popcorn?” Mark passed over a bowl when he nodded enthusiastically. James turned back to the TV, shoveling kernels into his mouth. “Don’t eat so fast.”

“Aw, afraid I’ll choke?”

“You get to make more popcorn.” James let out a genuine chuckle at that.

“Mike, look—shit!” James threw his hands up as the pellet exploded in Mike’s face. Mark popped two kernels into his mouth and thoughtfully chewed.

“You know they’ve got this.”

“Yeah. Unless Pulse is a major arse.” James reached over and grabbed a handful of Mark’s popcorn. The younger operator rolled his eyes but said nothing. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Make your own.” James shivered when Mark glared at him.

“Yes, sir.”

“We did it!” James shot up, nearly knocking over Mark’s bowl. The klaxon sounded in the attacker’s favor and everyone rushed the field. They shook hands, the crowd cheering wildly. As Dokkaebi looked around in awe, Seamus rose his hammer into the air. 

The camera flitted around, landing on different people. Even the defenders were starting to warm up. The video landed on Seamus again, one arm wrapped around Mike. He rolled his eyes, but grinned.

“I didn’t realize they were dating,” James whispered, lost in thought. Mark shook his head.

“They’re not. Far as I know, at least.”

“Okay.” His brain swirled with sudden realization.

Three hours later, Rainbow found themselves at a restaurant. Each organization had its own table, some of the smaller groups sharing. The SAS had a corner booth, James wedged next to Seamus on one side. Everyone was happy.

Aside from Mike, none of them were drunk. Ordering fish and chips to share, they chatted about the day.

“Pulse is a good shot, am I right?” Seamus laughed. Mike nodded, wincing.

“Don’t remind me.” Mark listened, James still lost in thought. “So, what’ve you two been doing? Wallowing in your own misery?”

“Getting conned into cooking everything,” Mark half-jokingly snarled. James blinked to center himself and looked up.

“I have fallen in love with someone.” Seamus nearly did a spit take, setting down his water glass.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.” James could feel his heart sinking. They were all so stupid at times. Even Mark, the one with a doctorate.

They had two beers each, squabbled over the french fries, and decided to order cheesecake. By the time the bill was paid, everyone else had left.

James felt very tipsy, even though he wasn’t. He could hold his liquor pretty well, but was mentally exhausted. He was tired of lying.

None of them were moving particularly fast. Mike made a crack about designated drivers, which got lost in his ears. James looked at the table and opened his mouth. What he said next was barely a whisper.

“I love you.” He didn’t look at any of them. The table went deathly silent. Mark was the first to speak.

“Which one of us?” James shook his head. His eyes landed on Mike first, then Mark. They traveled to Seamus, then the door. Before anyone could respond, he pushed by the Scotsman and ran out.

James drove to the hotel with hot tears in his eyes. Technically he could’ve gone back to the base. But he wasn’t thinking straight.

He found Seamus’ room and threw the door open. Slamming it behind him, James sat down and tried to think.

“I’m in love with three people,” he muttered. “And all of them know.” Both were equally mad statements.

The door opened. James looked up to find Mike standing there, Mark and Seamus right behind him.

“Mate, can we talk?”

“Sure.” They stepped inside and shut the door. Mike looked at his friends and swallowed. “James, you’re not crazy.”

“What?”

“That was your idea, right? Just tell us you were crazy. Well, you’re not.” Another swallow. “I felt the same way at first.”

“Society tells us we only need one partner.” Seamus smiled a lackadaisical smile. “But society is wrong.” James shook his head.

“You guys are lying through your teeth.”

“No, we’re not.” Mark was leaning against the wall. “James, since when have we lied to you?”

“Never.”

“Why would we start now?”

James stood up, taking everything in. Mike slowly walked toward him, hands out. He grazed his cheek and smiled.

“What do you want to do?” James sucked in air and thought.

“Spend the night with my three best mates.” His eyes sparkled. “And I think the champions should get each other first.” Mike turned around to look at Seamus, a hunger etched on his face.

“Where?”

“Bathroom?” Nodding, he pulled the Scotsman across the room. Shutting the door, Mike locked it and grinned.

“How I can’t wait to kiss you…” Grinning, he pushed Seamus against the counter and kissed his neck. Struggling out of his jacket, Mike looked his fellow attacker in the eye. “You ready?”

“Yes.” And then Seamus let out a tight groan as the other man’s waist found his. Reaching down to undo the zipper, Mike smiled.

Back out in the bedroom, James was also kissing Mark furiously. Coming up for air, he nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

“They’re having all the fun.” As if on cue, the door cracked open.

Mike stumbled out first, reaching for Mark. He kissed the younger’s mouth, helping him out of his clothes. James snaked behind them and touched Mark’s neck, smiling. Seamus undressed himself and walked over.

Hands found bodies and hips found others. The four men stood there, shaking against each other. Mike switched places with James and they walked toward one of the beds.

Their skin burned in excitement. They kept going until James tumbled off to sleep. Gently pushing him aside, Mike reached for his two remaining partners and grinned.

They all faded out eventually. And waking up like that, sprawled in a pile, was the most wonderful feeling.


End file.
